


L'amour rend aveugle..

by sexualmish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Kageyama, M/M, and i hate myself, i think abt this a lot, im so sorry, the au was just so beautiful and angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualmish/pseuds/sexualmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title means "Love blinds" in french which pretty much sums up this amazing AU,, but not really..</p><p>AU where Kageyama loses his sight, there's a lot of angst in this fic, pls don't get mad at me i cried a lot while writing it..</p><p>also;; i use their first names to call them, not their family names</p><p>ex: sugawara koushi is koushi for me, but sugawara/suga for the characters (there might be some exceptions tho)</p><p>and I barely use honorifics bc idont rly know how they work,, I want to tho bc they make the fic more,, realistic? Okay this is a disaster just read this fic pls bc I cant write summaries lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'amour rend aveugle..

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blind Kageyama AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/201667) by craziiwolf95 on twitter and tumblr. 



> First of all I wanna thank Cass for coming up with this painful AU (painful to write, read and think about). When I first saw her drawings of it I needed someone to write it but unfortunately no one did and it left me thinking about how Kageyama could’ve possibly gone blind, which led to researches that finally motivated me to write this masterpiece of an AU even though I am not sure I’ll give it justice with my shitty writing skills..
> 
> Anyway, follow Cass on:  
> Tumblr: craziiwolf.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @craziiwolf
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @sexualmish
> 
> This is kinda confusing but Karasuno and the other schools are universities, and the day they met was basically how they met in the anime/manga except, the high school’s name isn’t Karasuno. In short, they’ve known each other for like 5 years and they go to the Karasuno University where the teams are still the same, third years are seniors, second years are sophomores and first years are freshmen. The coaches, teachers and managers are still the same and in skills, they have reached the level they reached at the end of season 2.
> 
> Enjoy the feels, the puns and the foreshadowing!

« Good morning every one, I have a very exciting announcement to make, gather around!»

The Karasuno students came closer as their teacher, Ittetsu took out some papers that are apparently of high importance « What is it? » Asked Sawamura, secretly hoping his teacher got engaged to their coach. Ittetsu smiled, rather proud of his efforts « Well, I called coach Nekomata and asked, no begged, for a Karasuno vs Nekoma practice match and I thought you guys would love to play against them again, right? »

Then he watched as the team slowly regained enthusiasm and motivation « Thank you very much » They said in unison bowing down « We’ll train hard, sensei, we will win the match with our eyes closed » Shouted Tobio happily.

« The match will be important, Nekomata-san insisted on advertising it, every volleyball fan in Miyagi and Tokyo will be very happy to hear about the Battle of the Garbage Heap finally happening after nearly ten years of absence! » « Does that mean that it’s going to air on TV? » Chikara asked « I’m sure the local journal would document it, besides, a lot people are coming to watch you as well » « H-how.. how m-many.. people are we talking? » Asked Tadashi nervously « About.. five hundred to six hundred people, that’s how many people the chosen gymnasium can hold » « oh my god » Whispered Hitoka holding her stomach « I’m gonna get sick »

« Now, ill leave you to it, and I am counting on you to tell Ukai-kun, he’s not here today for some reason » Ittetsu made his way out of the gymnasium after handing the documents to Kiyoko, who nodded, knowing exactly what she had to do. Her job was definitely not easy: making training regimens and plans for the trip to Tokyo was rather delicate, she had to deal with the budget she was given which was not the most comfortable one and make their journey as cozy as it can be. She was very good at it though, not one of their trip was unpleasant since she became the team manager and Hitoka admired her skills a lot and hoped she’d do as much when Seniors graduate.

 

Shouyou was practically flying, jumping up and down like a certain tiger on a certain Winnie The Pooh show (He used to watch it when he was younger and tried to imitate him and it paid off)

Yuu and Ryuunosuke were already off to practice dives and digs, they weren’t going to give any of the Nekoma players the pleasure of taking a point because of a sloppy reception, or a missed save. Kei did his usual thing which was sitting next to Tadashi and complaining about how seriously his teammates train for nothing but a club activity that doesn’t have that much importance in a curriculum vitae, and Tadashi would listen closely, not daring to interrupt his boyfriend by telling him how bullshit what he’s saying is.

« Say, Hinata,wanna go out for lunch? » Tobio smiled as he caught the ball Shouyou tossed to him « Uh yeah? Why not? But all dirty and sweaty? » And Tobio smirked « Who cares, I love it when you’re all dirty sweaty and breathless » Shouyou gasped, putting a hand in front of his mouth « Smooth, Kags, very smooth » Which made the setter come closer whispering in the ginger boy’s ear words along the lines of « Like my hands on your body » That made the shorter boy’s cheeks turn into the color of his own hair, « Alright babe calm down you’re being too inappropriate we’ll go to lunch then head home » Then they both laughed realizing they were still at school, in the gymnasium.

 

After practice, Tobio and Shouyou thought a date would be ruined if they smelled bad and looked tired so they decided to take a shower, then went out to their favorite sushi maker, already knowing what they wanted to eat.

« I’ll have crab gunkans, a salmon don and a miso soup » The waiter then turned his attention to Shouyou « I’ll have salmon sashimis and tuna nigiris, please! » The man nodded then went to the kitchen to get their food ready. « So, Shou-chan, plans for tonight? » Shouyou blinked multiple times before leaning on the table to get closer to his boyfriend « Did you already forget about ‘our night together’? » Tobio shrugged « I wanted to hear you say it » He answered before taking a sip of his drink « You never say inappropriate things now, do you? » He looked up, thinking « Even while we’re fucking I’ve never heard you talk dirty » « Shuush!!! » Shouyou whispered, waving his hands in front of the other boy’s mouth « We’re in public! » Tobio grinned at his boyfriend’s reaction, four years have passed yet hes still the same, cute, innocent and full of life, his hair was the fluffiest thing Tobio has ever touched and his smile was bright and if the black haired boy had to describe it, it would take him more time than he could count, not that he can’t count high but it’d take him a lot of time for sure. Shouyou’s smile was easily Tobio’s favorite thing on earth, that’s why he’d do anything to make him smile.

 

He looked, dreamily at the ball of sunshine in front of him, his mind wandering, effortlessly, to the day they first met. If anyone had told him that day that he would settle down in a cozy flat in Tokyo with him he probably would’ve hit them, or at least gotten very angry. He then remembered graduation day, when he thought they’d be separated because of universities then the joy, the happiness of being both accepted to the same college, the one they’ve always dreamed of joining as kids. Then, he remembered the day he asked the shorter boy out, scaring the shit out of him in the process. His smile was maybe too.. Creepy? Then again, he didn’t know why people found it creepy, his mom thinks his smile is very beautiful, so it has got to be!

His attention was then slowly caught by the memories of their first time, almost a year ago. He remembers making love to Shouyou on his 18th birthday, how he passionately whispered all his feelings into his ear, slowly and clearly. He remembered how his hands smoothly felt every inch of his boyfriend’s body making the smaller figure shiver, and moan his name as if it was a mantra. Then he remembers their first Christmas together, how they laid down next to the heater on a warm futon looking at their small Christmas tree, smiling warmly, hands and bodies intertwined, silently thanking the gods for having them meet and making it possible for them to settle down in a decent home right next to their college.

Suddenly, he came back to reality, looking straight in front of him, Shouyou was rambling about something along the lines of life not being fair because bees die after stinging someone which shouldn’t happen because if they sting someone in the first place it’s because they felt threatened, or something like that. The ginger boy was so into this subject, he didn’t notice the black haired one smiling fondly at him listening to whatever the hell he has to say because his facial expressions were a better show than those of a great renown. « You know why life’s unfair? » Tobio interrupted his boyfriend, still looking at him like he’s the eighth wonder of the world, « What’s unfair is that you get to be the cutest thing I’ve ever laid my eyes or hands on, and your smile is so bright I could watch it for days and days straight and your hair is so soft and I love it when we cuddle and spoon because I get to feel your warmth and bathe in your relaxing smell and really feel like I’m home even though I haven’t been to Miyagi for months now » « Woah Tobio, Where did you get this all from? How did you suddenly become a poet? » Shouyou was laughing « You sound like a hopeless lover, very romantic, and unusual, love really does wonders and blinds people » Tobio looked, still fondly, into Shouyou’s eyes, « Appreciate the love, after all it’s impossible for me to love you less that this. » They were suddenly interrupted by their food being placed in front of them. « Hopeless romantic » Whispered Shouyou, smiling shyly « Only for you » Mouthed Tobio, smiling softly.


End file.
